Affirmation
by Drarry2426
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Spring 1999. Harry and Draco affirms their love for each other. Evocative, sensual and erotic. My first fan-fic! No hate. Comments greatly wanted.


- Harry's POV -

The persistent drizzle finally stops in the late evening and the sun breaks through the clouds, sending strokes of crimson and violet across the darkening skies. The library is deserted and my footsteps make no sound on the carpet. The bookcases tower before me as I walk along the aisle, searching for the one familiar figure.

I make my way to the semi-private reading room and hesitate as my hand closes on the door knob. I take a deep breath as I push the door open. A fire burns in the fireplace, banishing the early spring chill. My heart misses a beat as I see you sitting by the window.

My beloved. God, I miss you so much.

Your head snaps up as the door closes softly and the smile that greets me fills my heart with joy. I hold out my hands, willing you into my arms. You rise from the window seat, placing the book carefully on the cushions and walks towards me slowly; fingers trailing on the table; your reflection shimmers off the deep polish as you come closer…and closer still.

And then you are before me, your eyes full of happiness and a pink tinge flushing your skin. You clasp my right hand, bow your head and press your lips tenderly onto my skin. I smile and pull you into my arms, taking comfort in your embrace.

No words are spoken.

I trail slow kisses on your face, as if relearning the feel of you. Then your hands move up and down the plane of my chest, eyes gazing demurely from beneath your fringe, a small secret smile curving your lips.

Did you miss me? Your voice low and the tone teasing.

I laugh lightly and kiss you again. Your hands curve around my back, pulling me closer, as if to fuse our bodies together. Your eyes sparkle mischievously and your hand brush fleetingly against my groin.

Tease, I gasp as pull away momentarily. Don't tempt me, love, I whisper in your ear and you smile coyly.

You step back and turn, beckoning me with a lingering smile. I let my smile broaden and grab hold of your wrist, pulling you sharply against me. You laugh as I tangle my fingers into your hair and grip your chin firmly with the other. Your lips part willingly against mine and your tongue reaches urgently into my mouth. I can feel the heat, the sheer desperation in your kisses.

Then your eyes widen and you pull back. You spit daintily into your hand and stare. I laugh lightly at your expression of half-amazement and half-amusement as you hold the burnished gold ring to the firelight. Then your face sobers and you look at me questioningly.

Naked eyes, bare emotions.

I take the ring from your palm and slip it onto your fourth finger. I close my hand over your hand and curl it into a fist – and pull you close to me. You tilt your chin towards me, your fringe obscuring your eyes and you smile – like the sun coming from behind the clouds, your smile leave me dazzled in its honesty.

And you know, my love, without me having to utter a single word that I love you, unreservedly.

You tear your eyes away for a moment to gaze silently at the circle on your finger. I run my hand gently on your nape, and trace soft kisses across your temple, your eyes, and your cheeks. You turn to gaze at me with profound tenderness, and my heart ache at the sheer volume of love mirrored in your eyes – I can hardly breathe.

And I you. You whisper, letting your eyes close as a single tear course down your cheek. I run my fingers gently on your jaw and kiss the tear away. You sigh and look searchingly into my face as if half-apologetic, half-uncertain, yet the question remain unvocalised. I nod and slip a matching ring into your hand.

Eyes lock on each other.

Then you reach out for my left hand and slip the ring gently onto my fourth finger, your eyes never wavering for a second. My heart constricts with the raw emotion I see in your eyes. I sweep you into my embrace and hold on possessively; not caring if I crush or bruise you.

God, I love you so much. Without you, I am nothing, I breathe into your ear, my self control crumbling as you gasp; your hands clutching wildly into my hair, your breath hot on my skin.

A soft sigh escapes your lips. Without you, life has no meaning.

I feel a sudden violent desire rip through every nerve in my body and I realise how desperately I need to consummate my love for you – to share with you, and only you, unreservedly, all of me. Physically, mentally and spiritually.

I barely have the presence of mind to invoke the Shielding Spell; and then we are tumbling over each other, hands ripping at clothing as if they burn – lips scorching as nails scrape and raise angry welts on naked skin. I lose any coherent thoughts as you haul me up onto the table, scattering the books and parchments onto the floor with a sweep of your arm. Your breath is heavy with lust and hunger as your mouth closes over me, and I can do nothing but to close my eyes and moan, surrendering to your touch.

I fall flat on my back, insensate, hands clutching desperately at your hair. Oh yes, oh yes! The hot, churning sensation roils deep in my groin as you take me deeper. Lightning bolts shot across the back of my eyelids as I spin into release. My heart beats like a trip-hammer and I feel like I am falling —

— falling into you…

And then you crawl over me, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. I taste the sweet saltiness of my release upon your tongue. My hands are shaking, my vision blurs and I can't stop making strange sounds. My body feverish with desire and all I want is you – to be with me, inside me.

You cover me with passionate kisses; nails scratching my body and teeth nipping at my throat. A raw primal grunt escapes you, adding urgency to our passion. You pause briefly and look deep into my eyes; and your voice low and seductive when it comes, Can I?

I nod mutely, unable to vocalise my assent. I kiss you again, running my hands over your skin. I pull you closer and

you sigh; lips parting against my urgent press, nails digging into my arms. You nudge my legs apart, your skin warm against my inner thighs. I shift as you settle against me, my legs on either side of your shoulders. I feel your breath warming my skin, and I lick my lips nervously.

We hold each other's gaze as you press into me, slowly at first as I lay unmoving, accepting the sensation. I gasp and bite my lip as I cross the barrier between pain and pleasure, and nod my acquiescence for you to continue. You bend and place a tender kiss on my lips, your fingers caressing my face gently as you nod in response.

I feel every nerve in my body burn as you rock slowly against me. I lose every coherent thought, every dredge of willpower as I pull you roughly against me, forcing you deeper. You hiss sharply, your movement becoming urgent and I sink my teeth into your forearm as we rock together, locked in our mutual passion – our bodies slick with sweat, our shouts unashamedly loud as we collapse in mutual frenzy.

We cling to each other for what seems like an eternity. I watch your face intently as it shatter into climax, and my body got pulled in and we make it together.

My legs unlock and slide down you sides. I pull you up and caress your face tenderly. For long moments you lay unmoving against me, as our heartbeat slow. You nuzzle against my neck, as you wrap your limbs possessively across my body.

I love you, you whisper, your breath cooling my sweat slicked skin. I feel the hot, silent tears track down your cheeks and onto my shoulder.

I fight back my tears as I cradle you in my arms, whispering affirmations of my love.

Without you, I am nothing.  
Without you, life had no meaning.  
Without you, I don't want to go on.  
And we will be together, my love. I will never leave you, ever.

FIN


End file.
